Ashi Tebichi
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: O time 08 sai em missão e algo dá errado. De repente Kiba se vê sozinho e incomunicável, incapaz de se libertar da situação em que se vê. Sem opção, resolve ir por conta própria atrás dos inimigos e acaba caindo em outra armadilha. O golpe indefensável, seu maior ponto fraco. Ashi Tebichi.


AAAAAAAAAAAAA

E não é que eu encaixei um POV do Kiba ali? Não tem jeito, amo demais esse pestinha pra não colocar um minimo dos sentimentos dele no texto. Huahsauhsua perdão senhor, por minha existência medíocre.

Gente... esse é o último! Semana que vem finalizo com o epílogo (que já está digitado)

Boa leitura

* * *

**Parte 01 de 03  
Consequências de uma falha**

A missão não terminou tão ruim quanto poderia, mas chegou perto. Na verdade, chegou perigosamente perto. E, sendo bem sincero, para Kiba talvez tenha terminado de um jeito pior do que deveria.

E ninguém sabia disso!

Ou melhor, sabiam. Todavia do jeito errado!

Ali estavam Aburame Shino e Hyuuga Hinata, junto com Kurenai; no quarto silencioso de hospital, observando Kiba dormir o sono dos anjos. Embora ele não estivesse adormecido em sentido estrito e sim inconsciente depois de uma técnica que lhe tirou os sentidos.

Ao acordar pela primeira vez, o garoto agiu fora de si. Tão fora de si que chocou os companheiros e teve que ser imobilizado até que entendessem a situação.

O que parecia uma missão rotineira seguiu para um ataque traiçoeiro e uma armadilha. Para defender Hinata, Kiba se pôs na linha de tiro de um jutsu desconhecido. E dali pra frente não se lembrava de mais nada.

Quando acordou, desorientado, foi atrás de respostas. Elas vieram e o jogaram em uma realidade assustadora.

Continuou assistindo Kurenai explicar algo para os alunos, enquanto apontava na direção da cama. Parecia desanimada e sem esperanças, como se pensassem em desistir de ajudar Kiba!

Que absurdo!

Kiba não entendia o que eles diziam. Bem, conseguia ouvir as palavras e elas não faziam o menor sentido! Também complicava o fato de a janela ser tão alta e ele ter que ficar na ponta dos pés para espiar dentro do quarto de hospital. No auge do desespero fez a única coisa que podia no momento.

Ele latiu.

Sim. Kiba latiu várias vezes, até que a sensei virou-se em sua direção e deu uma bronca em tom de voz irritado que o fez murchar as orelhas.

"Eu estou aqui!", foi o que disse. Ou o que _latiu_. Pelo visto humanos entendia tanto de cachorres quanto ele de humanes.

Não fazia ideia de que jutsu o atingiu no final da missão. Só sabia que ele acordou e o mundo parecia ter sido reconstruído em uma nova perspectiva. Claro, sua mente foi parar no corpo de Akamaru! Logo, a consciência do cachorro estava no seu corpo! Conclusão que causara o descontrole de uma inimaginável mistura humano/animal e fizera a versão que todos acreditavam ser Inuzuka Kiba agir como se tivesse sofrendo de algum tipo de loucura.

Kiba já tinha tentado se comunicar de todos os jeitos que conseguia. Em troca lhe davam cafunés (agradáveis) na orelha e petiscos (gostosos) de cachorro!

Desanimado sentou-se sobre as patas traseiras, perdendo a visão do interior do quarto de hospital. Latiu baixinho, terminando o som em um ganido. Naquele instante um carinho gentil no alto da cabeça cairia bem...

Aproveitou a flexibilidade canina para coçar a orelha. Tinha a impressão que pegou pulgas em algum instante daquele dia. E o calor? Era verão, o clima abafado parecia ampliado a mil com todo aquele pelo o cobrindo!

Vinha tentando chamar a atenção do time ninja do qual fazia parte. Foi ignorado vez após vez! As pessoas tendiam a ser benevolentes com cães, mesmo acreditando que os animais só agiam de determinada forma em busca de atenção. Atenção era justamente o que Kiba queria! Não no sentido de ganhar mimos, claro. Embora não tenha recusado nenhum...

Após um derreio e irritadíssimo latido, Kiba pôs-se sobre as quatro patas e afastou-se do hospital. Não queria ficar parado ali, esperando ajuda ou que compreendessem sua triste realidade! Iria até o lugar da missão, farejaria pistas e corrigiria tudo sozinho.

Passou em casa apenas para pegar o mais importante. Ou algo próximo disso: bebeu da água fresca com que sempre abasteciam a vasilha de Akamaru e esvaziou a vasilha de comida. Okay, era ração de cachorro, com uma aparência pouco apetitosa. Mas o cheiro era ótimo. E o gosto, como Kiba veio a descobrir, era melhor ainda!

Assim sendo, de barriguinha bem cheia e pesada, o corajoso cachorro branco tomou os rumos da saída de Konoha e foi em busca de alguma pista (qualquer coisa) que o ajudasse a compreender a situação, resolver o problema e voltar para o próprio corpo! Não queria ficar como cachorro para sempre! 

**Parte 02 de 03  
Batalha de um homem só**

Para as pegadas de um cachorro de porte médio, o caminho pareceu muito mais longo do que realmente era. Talvez a distração tenha feito parte do atraso também. Mas ver as coisas pela perspectiva de Akamaru era tão... diferente!

Seus sentidos estavam sensíveis. Sentia os cheiros com mais intensidade. E os sons... podia captá-los com uma clareza impressionante!

Ouvia pretensas caças correndo de sua presença! E resistia forte a persegui-las, como predador nato que era... não evitou a todos, infelizmente. Uma ou outra borboleta teve que bater as asas mais rápido para escapar do mastim branco que se divertia perseguindo-as. Aproveitou que a estrada cortava o rio em determinado ponto do percurso e tomou um banho agradável! Nadou leito acima e deslizou com a correnteza, adorando como a água fria acalmou-lhe o pelo branco e aplacou a sensação de calor.

Farejou florezinhas, frutas... marcou território em algumas árvores (algo que nunca contaria para ninguém).

Também descobriu um assustador e inusitado cheiro de perigo. Algum animal selvagem que espreitava por ali e poderia atacar a qualquer momento! Percepção que fez Kiba acelerar as quatro patas e voltar à missão pessoal. Não queria morrer no corpo canino! Tinha que devolver Akamaru vivo e saudável e voltar tudo ao normal!

Anoitecia quando chegou ao ponto em que ocorreu a cilada. Não era longe demais de Konoha, algo que beirava os limites da fronteira.

Aproveitou-se do olfato aguçado e farejou o chão. A luta foi no dia anterior. Os rastros ainda estavam por ali! Sentiu o cheiro familiar de alguns integrantes do esquadrão ANBU. E então, saindo da estrada rumo à floresta sombria que ladeava o caminho, ele redescobriu o cheiro do inimigo. Logo o pior de todos. Orochimaru.

Ele atacou o time 8 usando-se de camuflagem que os enganou durante a luta. Ali, com o focinho atento e treinado, Kiba desmascarou a verdade. O vilão responsável por tudo era o homem traiçoeiro que acreditaram ter vencido um dia, mas que voltava para continuar seu legado de terror e maldades.

Inuzuka Kiba sabia que era um ninja forte e podia vencer aquele ninja sozinho. Se estivesse com seu corpo verdadeiro! Preso na forma de um cachorro não teria chance. Não conseguia usar nenhuma das armas ninjas (que, aliás, nem pudera trazer consigo). Assim como era impossível usar algum jutsu, a não ser o que fazia junto com Akamaru, o _Jinjuu Konbi Henge: Sotourou_, e que os transformava em um feroz lobo de duas cabeças.

Por isso reuniria as informações que pudesse e voltaria para a vila. Seria crucial encontrar alguma prova física contundente para levar consigo e mostrar aos companheiros! Além de indicar o que aconteceu realmente, conseguiria ajuda para derrotar Orochimaru! Queria recuperar sua forma original o quanto antes!

Coragem e imprudência sempre foram características marcantes de Kiba. E impulsionavam as ações do garoto com mais frequência do que seria saudável. Logo ele saiu da estrada e embrenhou-se na floresta que ganhava tons sombrios graças ao anoitecer.

Quanto mais Kiba avançava por entre as árvores, mais forte se tornava o rastro de Orochimaru. E não era o único odor repugnante que descobriu. O assecla não estava sozinho! Reuniu-se com outros inimigos cujos cheiros não lhe eram familiares.

Kiba tornou-se precavido. Sabia-se indefeso e incapaz de enfrentar um grupo de ninjas hostis. Conquanto nem toda precaução do mundo o ajudasse a prever a armadilha. Só se deu conta quando foi tarde demais e a rede de fios de aço esticada e camuflada no solo, coberta de folhas mortas, acionou-se ao pisar sobre ela.

Em segundos se viu completamente preso. Os fios finíssimos machucavam sua pele, chegando a cortar o pelo branco em alguns pontos. Rosnou enfurecido e assustado. Não podia se mexer muito ou acabaria com cortes muito mais profundos e dolorosos.

Ouviu uma risadinha que transbordava deboche e satisfação. Tentou observar ao redor e encontrou o antigo ninja de Konoha parado perto de algumas árvores, ladeado por mais quatro ou cinco ninjas com máscaras no rosto, usando mantos negros com nuvens vermelhas. O homem de longos cabelos negros falava algo e apontava em sua direção. Kiba conseguia ouvir as palavras, embora não pudesse apreender o sentido delas. Daria qualquer coisa para voltar a entender o que "Jutsu de troca" e "plano B". Queriam dizer! Era como tentar lembrar a letra de uma antiga canção, algo que está ali pertinho de ser alcançado e que escapava como neblina ao nascer do sol.

De qualquer jeito estava enrascado. Preso no corpo canino e na rede, sequer pressentiu o jutsu que lhe tirou os sentidos. A floresta escureceu e Kiba não pode fazer nada além de deslizar silenciosamente para a inconsciência. 

**Parte 03 de 03**  
**Ashi Tebichi**

Kiba abriu os olhos tentando se libertar da rede em que estava preso, pouco se importando em ser ferido ou não ao se debater. Falou alguma coisa incompreensível, e o desespero aumentou ao sentir-se esmagado, apertado com força contra o corpo de outra pessoa.

Demorou meio segundo para compreender que aqueles braços que o envolviam não eram fios de aço e não o machucariam. Acalmou-se, ainda que o coração continuasse disparado e a respiração ofegasse.

— Au — foi tudo o que disse, aconchegado contra um peito largo e familiar.

— "Au"? — a voz de Shino soou séria, apesar de leve diversão fluir pelo vínculo — Eu estava esperando um "porra".

Kiba piscou, buscando dissipar a confusão mental. Estava na cama, envolto em cobertores quentinhos e abraçado a Shino. a compreensão veio toda de uma vez.

— Eu estava... sonhando?

— Parecia mais um pesadelo — Shino respondeu suave. As mãos deslizando pelas costas do companheiro, tentando acalmá-lo por completo.

— Caralho! — Kiba afastou-se e analisou o próprio corpo, em sua forma humana linda e perfeita — Foi tão real!

Shino suspirou.

— Você comeu três porções de Ashi Tebichi no jantar. É muito indigesto.

Recordaram-se fácil do jantar na noite anterior. Shino havia cozinhado o prato que seu marido adorava. E Kiba, glutão como sempre, não conseguia se controlar diante de algo que adorava. A habilidade de Shino na cozinha era um fator que contribuía para aumentar a esganação de Kiba. O que se podia fazer? A refeição estava uma delícia!

— Nunca mais faço isso! — o rapaz suspirou. Deslizou a mão pela barriga arredondada que denunciava o sexto mês de gestação — Sabe como é, preciso comer por dois!

— Claro — Shino aquiesceu ciente de que o outro rapaz usaria qualquer desculpa para se empanturrar com guloseimas — Está mais calmo? Quer um pouco de água?

— Quero sim, por favor.

Shino levantou-se e foi até a cozinha buscar um copo com água fresca. Quando voltou Kiba havia se ajeitado melhor na cama, recostando-se contra travesseiros ajeitados na cabeceira de madeira. Esperou que ele bebesse devagar, em pequenos goles, para colocar o copo vazio sobre o criado mudo e ajeitar-se confortável na cama. Imediatamente o calor do corpo alheio o envolveu.

— Sonhou com o quê?

— Ah... uma loucura. Sonhei que estava em um time ninja que falhou uma missão e eu acabei no corpo de um cachorro! — exclamou. Lembrou-se da parte em que sua versão canina enchia a barriga de ração. A sensação de peso no estômago era tão realista! Voltou a acariciar a própria barriga por baixo das cobertas. Time ninja, hunf, nunca faria nada que colocasse sua filhotinha em perigo. Ainda não tinham feito exame de sexagem fetal. Apenas a intuição de Kiba lhe garantia se tratar de uma garotinha.

Shino ouviu com atenção, reconhecendo o cenário do jogo preferido que Kiba vivia jogando com o melhor amigo Naruto. "Ninjas de Konoha". Enfim, o vício no jogo somado a comer coisas pesadas demais antes de dormir resultaram em um sonho ruim.

— Talvez seja um sinal — Kiba começou como quem não quer nada. Cheirinho de morango se espalhou pelo quarto, provocando o lado Alpha de Shino. O rapaz reuniu toda a força de vontade do mundo para recusar o convite.

— Não — Shino foi taxativo — Já conversamos sobre isso.

— Mas...

— Kiba. Moramos em um apartamento e as regras proíbem mascotes. Não vamos manter um cachorro escondido aqui — falou com firmeza, tentando não se derreter pelo biquinho contrariado que o marido fez — Em breve teremos um filhote e a casa vai ficar menor do que já é.

— Eu sei — resmungou bocejando — Acho que um cachorro é bom para crianças. Em casa sempre tivemos alguns.

Enquanto ia falando, Kiba deslizou o corpo e voltou a se deitar. Passada a adrenalina do sonho ruim, o sono veio de mansinho. Em segundos Shino ajeitava-se também, passando a mão pela cintura larga e puxando-o com cuidado de encontro ao próprio peito.

— Vamos continuar economizando dinheiro. Em dois ou três anos a gente vende esse apartamento e dá entrada em uma casa nova — o Alpha falou baixinho — Não tenha pressa.

Kiba sorriu. Ele era impaciente demais quando queria algo, mas a paciência do companheiro vinha como contraponto que lhe dava calma e ponderância.

— Não tenho — bocejou a segunda vez — O plano é passar a vida ao seu lado. A gente é jovem, tem tempo pra isso. Pra muitos pesadelos e pras minhas... hum... crises.

Shino não contestou. Palavras eram desnecessárias, pois o vínculo servia como resposta mais eloquente do que qualquer vocabulário.

O cheirinho cativante de morango continuou, envolvendo-os em um manto de paz que se estendeu por toda a noite, que acabou tranquila, sem nenhum sonho ruim para perturbar.


End file.
